1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a functional liquid feedstuff additive. More particularly, the present invention relates to a functional liquid feedstuff additive with which livestock can gain weight effectively as well as be significantly improved in immunity against diseases. Also, the present invention is concerned with a method for preparing such a functional liquid feedstuff additive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Livestock production has had gradual tendency toward being conducted enterprisingly and on a large scale in Korea. Accordingly, the dense breeding in which a large multitude of livestock is bred within a limited space for reasons of productivity and economy is now being generalized in Korea. In addition, in response to the requirement for the improvement in the productivity of livestock farming, extensive and intensive research has been conducted. However, the dense breeding is problematic in that the livestock are more readily exposed to various diseases.
The productivity decrease and death of livestock, which is usually caused by its being afflicted with diseases, is one of the most serious problems that the livestock farming industries of the whole world, including the swine-breeding industry, commonly suffer from. To solve the problem, there was suggested a functional feedstock for livestock in Korean Pat. Publication No. 95-009944 entitled, "feedstuff containing a mixture of gentamycin and linkomycin or klindamycin, and additives or beverages for feedstuff", in which antibiotics and antiviral agents or growth hormones are combined with typical feedstock to enhance the immunity of livestock against diseases.
Such a conventional technique as uses antibiotics and the like in feedstuff seems to conspicuously improve the productivity of livestock farming, in a short term, but the final result that it brings about is the aggravation of livestock farming on account of the abuse of animal drugs or antibiotics. That is, the livestock which has been abusively administered with animal drugs or antibiotics become resistant to the animal drugs or antibiotics, but not to diseases. When being afflicted with diseases, they require more potent animal drugs or antibiotics than previously administered ones. In result, the addition of animal drugs or antibiotics in feedstuff weakens the natural immunity of livestock against diseases and induces chronic diseases in livestock. Further, the use of antibiotics for livestock is limitedly allowed because, when being administered to livestock, the antibiotics remain in the livestock foodstuff such as pork, menacing the health of the consumers.
In order to prevent livestock's suffering from diseases and to provide quality livestock foodstuffs, therefore, it is not recommended to administer to livestock chemicals such as antibiotics or other functional materials. Rather, it is preferable that the physiological conditions of livestock are optimized to enhance their inherent immunity against diseases. In addition, it is very economically favorable that the feedstuff fed is allowed to be almost completely absorbed and metabolized, thereby improving the meat quality in such a way that the content of unsaturated fatty acids, beneficial to the health of humans, increases while decreasing the saturated fatty acid content without using expensive functional materials.